Duke of Wellmet
by Syerrent Art
Summary: Curhatan hati seorang Connwaer ketika kebahagiaan datang menjemputnya dikala masa lalu sudah meninggalkannya/AU/OOC/One-shot-FFN


Magic Thief: Duke of Wellmet

.

.

Kisah ini bermula sejak Nevery telah pergi.

Dahulu, aku menjadi magister istana dan Benet juga tinggal disini. Ia bertugas sebagai seorang pengawal duchess—sekalian duke, juga. Aku masih mengingat hari-hari dimana aku dan Nevery—yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ayah—masih tinggal serumah. Banyak hal-hal dan pengalaman yang kudapat darinya 8 tahun silam.

Heartsease, rumah besar milik Nevery yang dahulu aku pernah tinggali, kini jatuh ketanganku. Aku sempat tak percaya bahwa Nevery sudah memutuskan bahwa aku cocok menjadi ahli warisnya. Padahal, aku tak pernah mengetahui itu, apalagi mengharapkannya.

Selain itu, kucing putih peliharaanku juga semakin menua, hingga akhirnya ia mati 2 tahun yang lalu. Sebuah keajaiban ia bisa menemani masa-masa bahagia sekaligus merindukan di Heartsease. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas wajah Nevery untuk yang terakhir kalinya, bagaimana rasa permukaan tangannya yang berkeriput mengusap pipiku.

.

" _Jaga dirimu baik-baik, nak. Gunakan warisanku dengan bijaksana." Aku berlutut disisinya dengan hati yang sangat sedih, sebenarnya. Namun aku tahu. Nevery menginginkanku tegar. Kala itu sore gerimis, dimana umurku genap 16 tahun._

" _Nevery,"aku berusaha agar suaraku tak bergetar. "..terimakasih atas semuanya, aku tak tahu harus membalas jasamu.."lalu ia menggenggam tanganku. Tersenyum tipis. Matanya yang berkeriput memejam._

" _Jadilah seseorang yang bijaksana, anakku. Waktuku tak lama lagi."setelah berkata itu, ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Aku memeluknya untuk terakhir kali, lalu melihat kenyataan Nevery tersenyum damai._

 _._

"Rapikan dahulu jubahmu," suara akrab yang kudengar mengembalikanku ke masa sekarang. Benet berdiri dibelakangku, merapikan kerah pakaianku. Aku dengan jelas dapat melihat diriku sendiri didepan cermin, _Connwaer_ muda dan dewasa yang kini telah berusia 24 tahun, bukan dalam balutan pakaian wol hangat yang biasa kukenakan dahulu, melainkan sebuah jubah seputih salju dengan emblem perak dengan lambang jam pasir bersayap—untuk mengenang Nevery, sebuah jam saku yang berliontin emas yang mengkilap ketika cahaya matahari memantulkannya dari jendela besar disisiku, sebuah tongkat emas peninggalan Nevery digenggaman tanganku. Penampilanku sangat berubah dari yang kukenal, rambutku yang tertata rapi dan parfum wangi menyelubungi diriku seolah aku hampir tidak mengenal diriku sendiri dalam busana ini. Lalu Benet mengambil sebuah topi bundar, dihiasi sulaman emas dipinggirnya. Ia memakaikanku topi itu. "Sempurna,"desisnya puas.

"Terimakasih, Benet."

Ia mengangguk,"Kau tidak berubah ya, _duke_?"

Aku tersenyum sesaat. Benar, aku bukan _Connwaer_ si pencopet dahulu. Tapi, sebagai calon pendamping sahabatku yang kini menjadi _duchess._ Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni.

"Kau sudah selesai, Conn?" panggil seseorang dari luar. Benet menyikut lenganku dan mengerling ke pintu kamar. Aku menyeringai dan menyahutinya,"Tentu saja."

Aku segera melangkah dari 'meja rias' dan menuju pintu. Benet kubiarkan ia masih disana, ia mengacungkan jempolnya untukku. Aku mengangguk dan membuka pintu, menemukan seorang wanita dengan gaun berwarna merah tua yang hampir kontras dengan warna rambutnya.

"Connwaer, kau tampan sekali," ia memujiku dan semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi putihnya. Pagi ini Rowan terlihat sangat cantik, lebih dari yang kubayangkan dengan gaun itu, rambutnya digelung keatas dan dihias tiara kecil, bibirnya merah menggoda, dan jemari lentiknya terbungkus sarung tangan sutera berwarna putih.

"Kau juga sangat cantik, _my lady._ "

Rowan tersipu lagi, lalu aku menarik lengannya menuju _grand-ballroom_ istana. Orang-orang sudah ramai disana, banyak makanan dan minuman yang tersaji. Selain itu, aku juga melihat seekor mahluk bersayap yang hinggap di pilar berukir.

"Pip!" Rowan memanggilnya dan ia segera mendekati kami berdua. Naga kecil itu terbang mengelilingi kami dan aku membiarkannya hinggap di lenganku. Kami terkekeh melihat kelucuannya dan berjalan diantara orang-orang lalu menaiki tangga berlapis karpet merah, dan membuka pintu balkon.

Dengan jelas, aku dapat melihat semuanya dari sini. Semua rakyat bersorak bergembira di hari pertunanganku dengan Rowan. Haha. Aku lupa mengatakan pada kalian bahwa hari ini ia akan menjadi calon pengantinku, yang demikian juga berarti ada seorang _duke_ yang mendampingi _duchess._

Aku merayakan hari istimewa ini tak hanya didalam istana, tapi juga menyeluruh pada semua orang. Baik di Twilight ataupun para penyihir di sungai. Andai saja Nevery masih ada disini dan menyaksikan hal ini, aku yakin ia akan sangat bahagia melihat kami.

Aku mengggenggam tangan Rowan, lalu memandang langit. Samar-samar, aku melihat siluet wajah seseorang di langit. Setelah kuperhatikan, itu mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat kukenal dan kusayangi.

Nevery.

Aku yakin, walau ia sudah tiada, ia masih melihat kami berdua dan negeri ini dari sana. Aku membalas senyum kecil pada langit, andai Nevery menyadarinya. Setelah itu, aku berpaling pada Rowan dan menciumnya sesaat.

Ah, bahagia sekali hari ini.


End file.
